Yo-kai Medals/Soultimate Medals
are toy-exclusive Yo-kai Medals that on a basic level, function just like their normal counterparts. The only difference is that these Medals depict the Yo-kai performing their Soultimate Move in an anime style, and their Medals are electric blue in color, with the names of their Soultimate Moves on display, this medal seems to not includes the legendaries Brave tribe Mochismo.png|Mochismo (Mochi Punch) Helmsman.png|Helmsman (Helmsman Helm) Reuknight.png|Reuknight (Knight's Slash) Corptain Soul Medal.jpg|Corptain (Ticket to Hades) BlazionMS.png|Blazion (Blazing Fist) Quaken.png|Quaken (Earthshaker) Siro.png|Siro (Roaring Stance) Chansin.png|Chansin (Go for Broke) SheenSM.png|Sheen (Legendary Slash) SneeSM.png|Snee (Demonic Slash) GleamSM.png|Gleam (Holy Slash) Benkei.png|Benkei (999 Blades) Beetall.png|Beetall (Infernal Pincers) HovernyanSM.png|Hovernyan (Gusty Cross Paw) Demuncher.png|Demuncher (Open Wide) Devourer_SM.jpg|Devourer (Ill Appetite) Lie-in.png|Lie-in (Paw n' Claws) Lie-In_Heart.png|Lie-in Heart (Lion Blade) Hissfit.png|Hissfit (Angry Crosscut) Slicenrice.png|Slicenrice (Origiri Slice) Flamurice.png|Flamurice (Toasted Slash) MudmunchSM.png|Mudmunch (Dirty Trick) Sgt_BurlySM.png|Sergeant Burly (Victoryyyyyyyy!) Washogun.png|Washogun (Spray Care) IlluminoctSM.png|Illuminoct (Flash Dragon) Machonyan.png|Machonyan (Tiger Meow) Moximus_N.png|Moximous N (Mighty Moxie) Moximus_K.png|Moximous K (Mega Moxie) Damajor_SM.jpg|Damajor (???) BBQvil.jpg|BBQvil (Please, Please, Meat!) Iballoon_SM.jpg|Iballoon (IbaRin Boca-down!) Shurikenny_SM.jpg|Shurikenny (Sting Like a Bee) KotarouSM.png|Nunchucky (Float Like a Butterfly) Snartle_SM.jpg|Snartle (For Naughty Brats) Tublappa_SM.jpg|Tublappa (Lickitylick) Taronyan_SM.jpg|Taronyan (Treatocalypse) Mysterious tribe Tattletell_SM.jpg|Tattletell (Loving Slap) TattletellMS.png|Tattletell (Z-medal; Loving Slap) Tattlecast.png|Tattlecast (Max Volume 11!) CasanonoMS.png|Casanono (Firey Longing) Tengu.png|Tengu (Typhoon Fan) Kyubi_SM.jpg|Kyubi (Inferno) FrostailMS.png|Frostail (Arctic Abyss) ChymeraMS.png|Chymera (Shock Tactic) KingmeraMS.png|Kingmera (Thunderstruck) Smogling_SM.jpg|Smogling (Whistling Whirlwind) SmogmellaMS.png|Smogmella (Upward Tornado) PittapattMS.png|Pittapatt (Sole Quaker) So-SorreeMS.png|So-Sorree (My Bad) Failian.png|Failian (Lies-er Beam) Stalking_SM.jpg|Statiking (Giga Turbocharge) Master_OdenMS.png|Master Oden (Stirring Broth) SnottleMS.png|Snottle (Icky Picky) Mirapo_SM.jpg|Mirapo (Mirror to Mirror) Miradox_SM.jpg|Miradox (Mirror Mirror) Cornfused_SM.jpg|Cornfused (A Cornfusing Story) Peraperaion_SM.jpg|Peraperaion (Bla Bla Blaze) Apelican_SM.jpg|Apelican (Yes We Pelican!) Marunugget_SM.jpg|Marunugget (Wind-up Throw Killer Path) Miss_Teri_SM.jpg|Miss Teri (???) Unshelltered_SM.jpg|Unshelltered (Egg Shell Shock!) Yeeey_SM.jpg|Yeeey (???) Agent_Spect-hare_SM.jpg|Agent Spect-hare (The Ace of Hearts is the Trump Card) Thurston_SM.jpg|Thurston (Flame Blade: Oni Slayer) Tough tribe NowaySW.png|Noway (No Way Through) Mad_Mountain.png|Mad Mountain (Ultra Sumo Stomp) RoughraffMS.png|Roughraff (Stare Down) Badude.png|Badude (Gangster Glare) Rhinoggin.png|Rhinoggin (Super Horn Crash) Hornaplenty.png|Hornaplenty (Horn Explosion) Castelius_max_4_c79h_2297393.png|Castelius Max (Platinum Guard) RobonyanMS.png|Robonyan (Guard Meowde) Goldenyan.png|Goldennyan (Gold Thundpurr) Robonyan_F_MS.png|Robonyan F (Farewell Blast) DrompMS.png|Dromp (Total Collapse) Enduriphant_SM.jpg|Enduriphant (Patience Wall) Zappary.png|Zappary (Zattack) FrazzelMS.png|Frazzel (Divine Strike) Mimikin.png|Mimikin (Imitate Guardian) Swelton.png|Swelton (Sweaty Wall) KintaronyanMS.png|Kintaronyan (Axe Slash) Ohburger.png|Oh Bah Gah! (Oh My Gawd!) Gargaros_SM.jpg|Gargaros (Iron Anger) Ogralus_SM.jpg|Ogralus (Iron Frost) Orcanos_SM.jpg|Orcanos (Iron Nightmare) Amanjiru_SM.jpg|Amanjiru (???) Gyujiru_SM.jpg|Gyujiru (Beef Soup Mix 'n Burn) Akkerakan_SM.jpg|Akkerakan (???) Toadal_Dude_SM.jpg|Toadal Dude (Warts and All) Uber_Geeko_SM.jpg|Uber Geeko (Geck Out) Mistank_SM.jpg|Mistank (Aim and Fire) Sing_Kong_SM.jpg|Sing Kong (Soul's Woofer Voice) Speedemountain_SM.jpg|Speedemountain (Outta the Way!) Showbonyan_SM.jpg|Showbonyan (Show Biz Bang) Roughgraff_SM.jpg|Roughgraff (Spray Points) The_Jawsome_Kid_SM.jpg|The Jawsome Kid (???) Silver_Lining_SM.jpg|Silver Lining (Shari BAAAM!) Charming tribe Cigalopin.png|Cadin (Cicada Cut) Chilhuahua.png|Chilhuahua (Subzero) Swelterrier_SM.jpg|Swelterrier (Heat Wave) Jibanyan_SM.jpg|Jibanyan (Paws of Fury) Jibanyan_SZM.jpg|Jibanyan (Z-medal; Paws of Fury) Jibanyan_SUM2.jpg|Jibanyan (M03 version; Paws of Fury) Jibanyan_S_SM.png|Jibanyan S (Paws of Fury) Thornyan.png|Thornyan (Thorny Twacks) BaddinyanSM.png|Baddinyan (Nyice ta Beatcha) WalkappaMS.png|Walkappa (Mega Waterfall) Appak.png|Appak (Torrent Slash) Komasan_SM.jpg|Komasan (Spirit Dance) Komasan_SUM.jpg|Komasan (M03 version; Spirit Dance) Komasan_S.png|Komasan S (Spirit Dance) Komane.png|Komane (Spirit Burst) KomajiroMS.png|Komajiro (Wild Zaps) Komajiro_SUM.jpg|Komajiro (M03 version; Wild Zaps) Komajiro_S.png|Komajiro S (Wild Zaps) Komiger.png|Komiger (Crazy Lightning) Shmoopie.png|Shmoopie (Heartstring Tug) Pinkipoo_SM.jpg|Pinkipoo (Heartmelt Love) Jetnyan_SM.jpg|Jetnyan (Paws of Flying) BlizzariaSM.png|Blizzaria (Shiny Snowdrifts) Damona.png|Damona (☆ Shiny Chaos) Sapphinyan.png|Sapphinyan (Pure-Blue Paws) Topanyan_SM.jpg|Topanyan (Glittering Paws) Dianyan.png|Dianyan (Perfect Paws) Melonyan_SM.jpg|Melonyan (Melon Masher) Orangnyan_SM.jpg|Oranyan (Vitameow C) Kiwinyan_SM.jpg|Kiwinyan (Stubble Barrier) Grapenyan_SM.jpg|Grapenyan (Grape Buddies) Strawbnyan_SM.jpg|Strawbnyan (Strawberry Roar) Watermelnyan_SM.jpg|Watermelnyan (Seed Nyattack) Faux_KappaMS.png|Faux Kappa (Mega Wave) TigappaSM.png|Tigappa (Great River's Raging Waters) Master_Nyada.png|Master Nyada (The Hose) BoyclopsSM.png|Boyclops (Eyelusion) NekidspeedMS.png|Nekidspeed (Explosive Starting Dash) Jibakoma.png|Jibakoma (Swirly Nyanball) Monkeynyan.png|Monkeynyan (Going Ape) Rubeus_J.png|Rubeus J (Infernal Blast) Hardy_HoundSM.png|Hardy Hound (Exploding Strike) B-Jibanyan_SM.jpg|B-Jibanyan (Red Cat B-Launcher) B_Komasan.png|B Komasan (White Dog B-Launcher) Demonade_SM.jpg|Demonade (???) Unbeliveabou_SM.jpg|Unbelievabou (Surprise Spinning Punch) Bad_Boya_SM.jpg|Bad Boya (BAD ☆ Burning Wrath) Kamaitachi_SM.jpg|Kamaitachi (Whirlwind Slicing Kill) Karasu_Tengu_SM.jpg|Karasu Tengu (Crow Feathers Squall) Karura_SM.jpg|Karura (Flames of Karura) Komasan_Jack_SM.jpg|Komasan Jack (???) Komajuro_SM.jpg|Komajuro (???) Puppccino_SM.jpg|Puppiccino (???) Necolumbus_SM.jpg|Necolumbus (???) Nanskunk_SM.jpg|Nanskunk (???) Treasure_Jibanyan_SM.jpg|Treasure Jibanyan (Treasure Breaking Paws) Treasure_Komasan_SM.jpg|Treasure Komasan (???) Heartful tribe Happierre_SM.jpg|Happierre (Air of Happiness) HungrampsSM.png|Hungramps (Hungry Impact) PeppillonMS.png|Peppillon (Party Miracle) Ol' Saint Trick Soul Medal.jpg|Ol' Saint Trick (Pick-a-Present) Papa_Bolt_SM.jpg|Papa Bolt (A Father's Scorn) Mama_Aura_SM.jpg|Mama Aura (A Mother's Love) Auntie_Heart.png|Auntie Heart (Loving Auntie) KyrynSM.png|Kyryn (Kyryn's Kry) UnikirinSM.png|Unikirin (Horn of Plenty) Double_Time_SM.jpg|Double Time (Too Fast LOL) Pallysol_SM.jpg|Pallysol (Umbrella Gust) ScarasolSM.png|Scarasol (Paper Umbrella Spirit) PredictabullMS.png|Predictabull (Soothing Fortune) SmashibullSM.png|Smashibull (Bullrush) GnomeySM.png|Gnomey (Innocent World) High_GnomeySM.png|High Gnomey (Joyful Jig) Ray_O'_LightSM.png|Ray O'Light (Solar Flare) Kelpacabana.png|Kelpacabana (Echanting Seaweed Carnival) Mr._Sandmeh.png|Mr. Sandmeh (Sand Stormal) Supoor_Hero.png|Supoor Hero (Empty Pockets) Pheasanyan.png|Pheasanyan (Big Bird Boogie) Sundae_Papa.png|Lazy Sundae (That Sunday Feeling) Got_it_Maid_SM.jpg|Got It Maid (Super Heal!) Country_Ba'aba_SM.jpg|Country Ba'aba (???) Urashimanyan_SM.jpg|Urashimanyan (Open the First-aid Kit) Shady tribe NegatibuzzSM.png|Negatibuzz (Negativity Germs) Hidabat_SM.jpg|Hidabat (Hidabat Harmony) HidabatSM.png|Hidabat (Z-medal; Hidabat Harmony) NegasusSM.png|Negasus (Negasus Curses) Beelzebold.png|Beelzebold (Bold Akazam) AwevilSM.png|Awevil (Pitch-Black Curse) Wobblewok_SM.jpg|Wobblewok (Pitch Bomber) EyesoarSM.png|Eyesoar (Hundred Eye Stare) Eyellure_SM.jpg|Eyellure (Dazzling Glare) Yoink.png|Yoink (Energetic Gulp) Kmon_Kmon.png|K'mon-K'mon (Abrupt Punch) Geekun_SM.jpg|Geekun (???) Yoodooit.png|Yoodooit (Borrawed Health) Slimamander.png|Slimamander (Triple Trouble) DracunyanSM.png|Dracunyan (Big Bloodsucker) Kapper_SM.jpg|Kapper (???) Allnyta.png|Allnyta (Tuckered Out) Karikari_Bacon_SM.jpg|Karikari Bacon (Crispy Morning) DarkyubiSM.png|Darkyubi (Alpha Omega) Dr._E_Razer_SM.jpg|Dr. E. Raser (???) Usapyon.png|Usapyon (Supersizzler) Crook-a-doodle_SM.jpg|Crook-a-doodle (???) Annojou.png|Annojoe (After All, It's Just Like I Thought) Eerie tribe Jinmenken Soultimate Yo-kai Medal.jpg|Manjimutt (Creepy Superbite) DismareldaSM.png|Dismarelda (Disarillery) CompunzerSM.png|Compunzer (Lamest Joke) InsomniSM.png|Insomni (Never Sleep Ever) Eterna_SM.jpg|Eterna (Undying Drain) Arachnus_SM.jpg|Arachnus (Spider Smash) ArachniaSM.png|Arachnia (Spider Crash) DarknyanSM.png|Darknyan (Night Claw) Fuankan_SM.jpg|Fuankan (Cautionary Barrage) NosirsSM.png|Nosirs (Ah Ah Ah~) Papa_Windbag.png|Papa Windbag (Boastful Dance) Rawry.png|Rawry (Honk-Honk Roaring Dash) FurdinandSM.png|Furdinland (To The World of Fuzzy...) Kibandoll_SM.jpg|Kibandoll (Yellow Mist) Oridjinn_SM.jpg|Oridjinn (???) Otoroshi_SM.jpg|Otoroshi (Otoroshi Strange Rocks) Slippery tribe NokoSM.png|Noko (Noko Smile) Bloominoko.png|Bloominoko (Lucky Smile) OMGator_SM.jpg|OMGator (Jaw Force of Surprised Startle) DraggieSM.png|Draggie (Draggie Stone) Dragon_Lord.png|Dragon Lord (Dragon Rock) Azure_Dragon.png|Azure Dragon (Dragon Falls) VenoctSM2.png|Venoct (Octo Snake) Shadow_Venoct.png|Shadow Venoct (Shadow Dragon) Mermaidyn_SM.jpg|Mermaidyn (Beach Wave) MermadonnaSM.png|Mermadonna (Tridal Wave) Mermother_SM.jpg|Mermother (Big Wave) Cricky.png|Cricky (Morning Shower) Firewig.png|Firewig (Furious Dragon Strike!) Vacuumory.png|Vacuumory (Vacuucism) Putasockinit_SM.jpg|Putasockinit (???) Chocobanana_SM.jpg|Chocobanana (???) T-Wrecks_SM.jpg|T-Wrecks (???) D-Stroy_SM.jpg|D-Stroy (Stamping Destroyer) Lady_Longnek_SM.jpg|Lady Longnek (Twist n' Tangled) Makuragaeshi_SM.jpg|Abura-sumashi (I-Still-Live-Here Zone) Senpoku-kanpoku_SM.jpg|Senpoku-kanpoku (S'Gonna Be Clear Skies Soon) Wicked tribe Unfairy.png|Unfairy (Unfairy Kraft) UnkaindSM.png|Unkaind (Unkind Kiss) UntidySM.png|Untidy (Untidy Keeper) UnpleasantSM.png|Unpleasant (Unpleasent Kurse) UnkeenSM.png|Unkeen (Unkeen Krack) Category:Subpages Category:Yo-kai Medals